The Hunter Becomes The Hunted
by shekishere
Summary: Some masked guy named Deadpool kidnaps Spider-man and then saves him?
1. Heroes and Vigilantes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their respectful owners.**

Author: shekishere

"Speaking"

_'Peter Thinking'_

**_'emphasis when thinking'_**

**"emphasis when talking"**

**Hey! First spideypool fic :D I tried to make them have some of the same humor and personalities, but Deadpool is a bit OC because hello he's a mercenary. So I made him seem a little serious here. (I know you probably like funny Wade.) It starts off at Peter before he was bit by the spider, a lot of comic stuff in here..blah. There's no superhusbands guys! I'm sorry..  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Peter, Honey. Why are you wearing sunglasses at the dinner table?" His fork stopped in front of his mouth as he cursed himself internally.<br>"Uhh.." Came his great response and he dropped the piece of silverware back on his plate. "It's umm...a new fashion trend?" He said and quickly scolded himself.  
><em>'A new <strong>trend<strong>!? I'm pretty sure** Flash** could come up with a smarter excuse than that!'_ His aunt and uncle considered the answer before talking. "Teenagers and their clothing style. I'll never understand it." His uncle said.  
>Peter mentally high-fived himself and finished his food quickly. He asked to be excused and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He took off the dark pair of shades to show a nasty purple shiner. He pursed his lips and ran his finger pad as close to the edges as he could get.<p>

Peter sat in the nurses office with his head tilted back, a cloth covering his nose. How would he explain this one to his Aunt and Uncle? They were beginning to think something was up and he was out of reasonable excuses. Maybe he'd tell them the truth.

About a week and another visible bruise later, Peter sat down with his guardians.  
>"It's nothing much. Just a punch or two every once in a while." Peter told them as his aunt cleaned out the scrape on his chin.<br>"Peter! How can you say that? This kid you won't tell is about is bullying you." His Aunt May argued and he flinched when she pressed down too hard. "I'm sorry, hun."  
>"Your aunt is right, Peter. We love you very much and are just worried for your safety while getting an education." His Uncle Ben said softly but sternly.<br>"It's nothing I can't handle." Peter argues back, because it's true. He'd been dealing with the 'bullying' since about middle school.  
>"You may think that you're indestructible, Peter, but you aren't." His uncle told him and Peter nodded as his aunt smoothed the band-aid over. She then gently kissed it and pulled the teen into a hug. He smiled against her collar-bone and hugged back.<p>

Then, things changed dramatically after that spider bit him at Oscorp. He changed, his relationship with friends and his family changed. Uncle Ben was shot and Peter cherished the words taught. He stood up to Flash Thompson and his gang. He fought back, joined basketball. (He hasn't felt this good in years!) That all didn't matter when he met Deadpool.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Look at this total plagiarist! Copying my whole suit idea." Spider-man squeaked as he was hefted over a strong shoulder and carried in a fireman's rescue.<p>

"Hey! Let me down!" He kicked and beat on the red suited shoulders."No can do! Daddy's got a pay check coming after I turn you over." The same deep voice spoke again and Peter stilled. How to get out?! "I'm an idiot." He said out loud before aiming his wrist at a nearby building. He grinned when he felt free from the strangers grip. "No no no!" He chanted then smashed into the side of the skyscraper. He heard a maniacal laugh right below him and glared down at the merc, who spoke,

"I like you! You're, like, a less deadly and cuter version of me."

Peter groaned and held himself with the sticky fingertips against the wall. He would have a pretty bad headache at school tomorrow. "Shut up!" He yelled and crawled down the wall to the other masked man.

"Alright, 'Spider-man'" The other used finger quotes. "Either you come easily or I can take off a couple of fingers, huh?" The voice behind the mask held a serious tone.

"Are you gonna tell me what your name is?" Peter asked, totally ignoring the threat left in the air.

"You don't know who I **am**?! What are they even teaching you kids in school! Merc with a mouth? Project X?" The mercenary nagged on then sighed. "I'm Deadpool!"This Deadpool guy put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose. An American flag shimmered behind him and tiny fireworks exploded. Spider-man squinted then raised an eyebrow. He pointed behind the older man. "How are you doing that?"

"Anyway, Spidey! I've got to turn you in." Deadpool chimed and charged at the teen. Thank goodness for spider speed. He darted up a wall his fingers sticking to the side."Ah..Mr. Deadpool sir, are you sure you can't just let me go? I've got a wife and kids at home." Peter joked, Deadpool didn't seem to find it funny though. "Yes I'm sure." His voice was a growl as he chased Peter, who was leaping from roof top to roof top.

Peter sighed and picked up his speed, hearing the barely there thuds of feet after him. _'**Dammit!** How am I going to weasel my way out of this one? This guy is a pro, a **mercenary!**'_ Peter risked a look back and Deadpool was still there, a few feet behind him. He turned back and focused on running. _'If I went missing Aunt May would **flip!** I have to get out of this.'_ He did a flip landing onto a shorter building and kept running. When he got to the edge of the building he jumped straight down and created a web. He looked back as he swung from the buildings. Deadpool stood on the building Peter jumped from. He sighed and kept swinging to his home.

_'What a night.'_ Peter threw his mask in the closet and started to shuck off his suit. _'First, the wrecking crew destroyed a bank and I had to take care of it. Then I stopped some thugs taking a purse and one of them got a lucky shot to my **face!**'_ He glared and threw his costume in the closet and shut the door quietly. _'Then I get this crazy Deadpool guy trying to turn me over for money.'_ Peter face planted into his pillows with a sigh. He slowly shut his eyes only for them to snap open with his alarm went off a minute later. "Dammit!" He groaned and slammed his hand on his clock with enough force to break it. "Dammit!" He sat up and combed his hair back. _'No sleep and I have to buy** another** alarm clock.'_

* * *

><p>School was quiet. Mary Jane and him had an argument recently and weren't sharing any words. Maybe a look or two from Mary but Peter ignored her completely. He didn't need to have to yell at her again. His anger was getting out of control lately. He went to his classes and sat quietly, not paying attention. He sat at lunch by himself. '<em>Deadpool. Why didn't I know who this guy was? And why was he after me? I guess being Spider-Man has even more downsides, no surprise there.'<em> Peter pursed his lips and picked at his food. A smack hit the side of his head and he jerked. "Dork." A deep voice said smugly and Peter sighed. "How original Flash. What's next? Are you going to make my under wear a hat? Or are you going to give my hair a nice wash in the toilet?" Peter smarted off to the bully. He didn't need this. '_I have a mercenary on my tail and **still** have to deal with bullies?! Why me?'_ Flash glared at him and pushed his shoulder before walking away. Peter swayed slightly but raised an eyebrow at Flash's back. _'Weird. He didn't do anything..'_ Peter kept his eyes on the bully, skeptical as always. He shrugged, maybe it was a bit of good luck.

* * *

><p><em>'A bit of good luck won't take you far huh?'<em> He asked himself and he aimed his web shooter at a glass window. _'The Rhino is downtown smashing crap again and **I** have to stop it. **Ugh.**'_ As he got there he finished quickly. They put new upgrades but the powering was still in the back of the metal suit. He gripped hard and yanked the power out. The suit whined before completely shutting off. **"Finally!"** He shouted and flipped off the huge suit onto the torn up road. "Maybe that'll teach you to tear up New York, Mr. Rhino." He smirked as he heard a growl from the metal suit.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the skyscraper.." He heard a singing from behind him and zipped away from the foot long katanas.

"Down came the Deadpool and took the spider out!"

Another swing for the neck avoided. _'This guy needs to get singing lessons or something, damn.'_

"Out came the sun and dried up all the blood, and the Deadpool would get paid a lot of money."

Spider-man squinted and ducked to avoid another blow. "That didn't rhyme whatsoever."

"Yeah it did!"

"No it didn't." Peter blocked the sword with his arm and grabbed the blade, grimacing as it sliced his hand but not letting go.

"Dude! I'm getting tired of you." He yanked the sword from Deadpool and held it with both hands. He'd never handled swords well but he'd make do with his knowledge of the weapon. "Who are you working for?" He grunted out as Deadpool cut his shoulder. The next hit was blocked and Deadpool was getting frustrated. Spider-man didn't really want to experience what his anger would be like. "Okay." He backed away from the merc and dropped the sword. "I'll go. Just don't chop anything off." He spoke and looked behind him hearing sirens. "We need to leave before the police get here." Peter explained and held his hands up in surrender. He felt an elbow to his head the his body sagged. He tiredly felt himself getting thrown over a shoulder

"For a kid you're heavy." Was the last thing he heard.

* * *

><p>When he woke he heard the sound of yelling. His vision was still blurry but the room he was in was only lit by the small window across from him. His arms and legs were tied with rope. His mask stayed intact which was good. The voices got louder and he recognized one, Deadpool.<p>

"Hey, No cash, no deal." Peter kept his head down as he heard a body thud to the ground and heard the door open. He was pulled up and made sure to keep his breath even. He was thrown over the guy's shoulder and both walked out. The mercenary sighed and walked out slowly.

"Alright, Spider-man. Let's get out of here." Deadpool rumbled and jumped out of the window, glass rupturing.

Peter's eye widened._ 'Jumping out of **windows?!**_ _How would you survive?'_ Glass rained by his face and he flinched when Deadpool landed. The mercenary's leg cracked but Peter wasn't hurt.

"You awake, kid?" He nodded slowly and tugged the rope around his wrist.

"Ah." A sword slowly drew out and Peter was sat on the dirty ally ground. He clenched his eyes close preparing for the worst. When no pain came he slowly opened his eyes. Oh. He brought his hands in front of himself and inspected them. He still had his web-shooters which was good.

"Uh..thanks?" He said slowly and looked to his right expecting to see Deadpool.

No one was there.


	2. Alleyways is Where I Found Salvation

It took him hours to get home because he didn't have a clue where he was. Some downtown empty factory.

Peter had carefully stripped of his skin tight suit and was now cleaning his wounds up. He taped gauze to his shoulder and wrapped his hand. The whole time all he thought of was this weird Deadpool guy.

"Why am I thinking about him?.. I guess he did kinda save my life but he also kidnapped me?" Peter said quietly to himself. It was late and Aunt May was sleeping. He patched up the last wound and laid back on his bed. His feet dangled off at the end which was another downside to becoming Spider-man. He hopes tomorrow will be easier, school then work and hopefully Peter can get a break.

* * *

><p>He wakes up and feels rested. He stretches his exhausted muscles and yawns.<p>

"Wh't t'me 's it?" His eyes water after he closes his mouth and he wipes them. When he sits up he grabs his phone and checks the time.

"Shit!" He yells and bolts to his feet. His head spins from standing to fast and he pauses. When his vision settles he rushes to the bathroom. After a quick shower and checking his almost healed wounds he rushes out of his room. He pit stops to the kitchen grabs a snack then races out.

_'Late **again**, Nice job Peter! It was a good break while it lasted.'_

He wouldn't be worried except he has already missed a big chunk of hours as is. Anymore and he'd have dreaded summer school and another argument with Aunt May. He didn't think he could come up with anymore excuses. He hated lying to her.

Before he knew it he was in the school parking lot. A red sports car pulled up with loud rock music.

"Look who it is! Hey Parker! You need help with that?"

Peter raises an eyebrow at Flash._ 'What.'_ he thinks and says out loud.

Flash pretends to reach out and help. The bully looks at his group of friends then smirks. "Nerd!" He says and smacks Peter's books and binder on the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Flash." Peter says sarcastically and bends to the ground to pick up his papers. Flash doesn't say anything and just walks away.

_'He's been suspiciously lacking lately.'_ He thinks and stuffs an advanced bio paper into his bag.

_'Weird. Note to self: keep eyes on Flash. He's planning something.'_

* * *

><p>Peter's walking home from work when he runs into Deadpool again.<p>

He's hours late for supper and Aunt May is going to have his hide. He walks down the shady streets of Queens and glances into every alley way.

_'So far so good.'_ He thinks and pulls his backpack up a little higher. The sun is almost down and street lights are illuminating the way home. His steps are too loud in the empty darkness so he pulls out his music player.

He's seconds away from a Britney Spears solo when someone yanks his backpack and he finds himself tucked again an empty alleyway. His head bounces off the wall and his eyes are blurred for a second. When his vision clears he catches a look at the creep. The guy had a full upper lip stache and centimeters thick glasses. He's a sleaze and Peter wrinkles his nose at the guy. He could take on pedo-stache here and now. He is spider-man after all! Peter tries to shoot webs at this guy but stops when he realizes they are in his bag.

**_'Shit!'_**

The guy looks away from Peter down the alley way.

_**'Great!** Weird guy has friends!'_ Peter sighs as a tall guy and chubby head over. The tall  
>guy pins Peter's hands above his head. Fat guy, or a Peter's taken to call him Tubby, has what looks like a hand gun. Bullet wounds couldn't kill him except if they were in lethal places. The guy puts a gun to Peter's head.<p>

Mustache guy runs a hand down Peter's cheek and he growls.

_'Ain't no creepy guy touching me **tonight!** I'll kick ass.'_

Peter struggles but stops when the hand gun nudges his temple.

_'This isn't looking good.'_

Then buttons on his shirt are being popped and Peter really squirms now. Hands run down his  
>hair free chest and he snarls at the guys.<p>

"This ones feisty. I like 'em." Tubby says and Peter glares at him.

"Let the kid go." A voice says and Peter sighs. Some help. Wait...is that Deadpool?

"I said. Let. The kid. Go." Deadpool growls out as he pulls one of his swords from his back.

The three men startle and Peter can finally breathe without wanting to hurl.

The strangers run but don't get far before they are bodies on the ground.

Deadpool doesn't even look like he did anything. No change in breathing. The only thing that's changed is the bright red on his katanas and a barely noticeable blotch of blood on his arm.

Peter takes in a breath and calms his nerves.

"Thank you." Peter says to Deadpool.

"Don't mention it. Here." Deadpool offers him his now cracked iPod.

"Thanks." Peter sighs and puts the device in his bag.

"Stay out of trouble, cutie." Deadpool says and winks. Peter raises his eyebrow then Deadpool is racing out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Peter runs after him but quickly looses the mercenary. He decided that he will catch this guy Deadpool and speak with him. After work tomorrow he would. No one could stop him.

Hell hath no fury like a hormonal teenage super hero.

* * *

><p>School is boring. He knows all the material like the back of his hand. He does the work without even trying. The bell rings and he is of course cornered in the hallway by Flash.<p>

"Good to see you too, Flash."

"Shut up nerd." Flash pushes Peter against the wall then turns his back.

"Eugene. What are you up to?" Peter asked because he was done with this waiting thing.

"What, dork?" Flash turns toward him.

"Only pushing and name calling? Any other day you'd at least give me a black eye. What changed?"

"You! Just months ago you were cowering in front of me, now you have comebacks and can fight and.."

"And what? You can't fight back? You seemed okay with it months ago!" Peter retorted then pushed Flash's chest. "I've changed, Flash. I'm not that wimpy scared boy anymore..If you're done I have somewhere to be." Peter walked away leaving Flash lost in his words.


	3. Interruptions Aren't Bad From You

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long on this and it's even a small chapter. I might bump up the rating to M on this because of language and violence.**

* * *

><p>Peter had fully planned on chasing after Deadpool. He was swinging from building to building and looking. How exactly do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?<p>

He stopped on the roof top over looking the city. New York was huge where to start?

From context clues Deadpool sounded like a younger guy. Maybe he'd check out som-

**"Help! Someone! Anyone!"** A feminine voice screeched and Peter took off in her direction.

* * *

><p>Deadpool was fed up with the women. She was one of the mob leader's wives and he'd been sent to kill her. She was just as bad as her husband when it came to crime and someone had gotten a rotten deal with her. She was one of the women you couldn't trust because one minute she was sweet then the next she was pulling a pistol out of her breast. He'd been waiting hours for the mob leader to leave so he could kill her and leave for some dinner. His stomach had been rumbling and the two voices wouldn't shut up!<p>

_'I wonder if she has big tits.'_

**'It doesn't matter! I'm more of an ass kind of guy. You know who has a nice ass? Spidey does!'**

Ever since the mission with Spider-man all the voices do is talk about him. Like he's some god. He's just some amateur, even if he does have a nice ass.

_'You shouldn't get attached to him. It's pretty much a mercenaries first rule.'_

**'But- but- he has a nice ass.'**

_'shh! the guy is leaving.'_

Deadpool snapped his attention back to the mission within seconds after hearing the words. And sure enough the huge bald mob leader was leaving his wife alone so now was the time to strike. As soon as the black sleek car was out of Deadpool's view he jumped from his perch and quietly rushed inside. He watched at the woman plopped down in a comfortable recliner and studied her inch long nails. She looked stuck up and shooed away all the help she got. Butler's came to ask her about dinner and she blew up on them.

**"I'm on a diet!** I can't eat anything fatty or with carbs! Make a salad for me!" She snapped out as the help bowed and went to take her order. Deadpool glared.

"Ungrateful women." Deadpool uttered to himself. He then snuck through the window without a problem. He dropped from the roof's rafter and the women jolted to her feet.

"Who are you!?" She demanded and pulled out a gun from - yes her breast. "Help! Bodyguard! **Help! Someone! Anyone!" **She shrieked.

Deadpool grabbed her mouth to hush her.

"I don't want to kill you but someone got a sour deal with you and they sent me." Deadpool says and she bites his hand. He glares and let's go. He's about to speak again when the window comes crashing in and the security system whines.

"Deapool?!"

Oh shit.

Deadpool tenses and turns around.

"Hey! Spidey, that was a terrible entrance, ya know?" He casually responds but Spider-man doesn't look to pleased.

"You were going to kill her." It isn't a question a statement.

"Only because she deserves it!" Deadpool argues back.

"She wasn't doing anything to you! Why would you murder her?"

"There's plenty of reasons! First off, she is annoying. Second, she doesn't know how to do her job. You would think being a mob boss' wife you would try to not screw people over. Three, I was sent to kill her okay?"

Spider-man isn't satisfied with the answers being goodie two shoes. The teenager walks around and steps between Deadpool and the women, to let her go. She runs away with the clicking of heels.

**'Nice ass!'**

"It is, isn't it?" Deadpool ask checking out Spidey's tight spandex bottom.

**'I was talking about the lady!'**

* * *

><p>"What?" Spiderman ask, hearing Deadpool talk to someone.<p>

"Nothing! I guess I'll speak to you later, Spidey!" Deadpool chirps.

"Wait-!" Peter yells but Deadpool is gone when he turns back around. "How does he **do** that?" He asked and scratched the side of his mask.

"Shit! It's almost 9! I should probably start heading home before it gets dark out." Not giving it a second though Peter swings out of the broken hideout.

Deadpool watched the young man go and let out a dreamy sigh.

He wanted Spider-man. No, he wants Spider-man.


	4. Old Friends and New Identities

**A/N: Ahh! I'm loving where this story is going and I hope you do too! A bit into friendship of Peters :D **

* * *

><p>Peter had a love hate relationship with school. He loved to learn new things and open his mind to new information. He already knew all of the work that was set in front of<p>

him.

He got bored easily and had free time on his hands during school hours. Most is the time he thought up ideas on how to upgrade and expand his Spiderman suit.

Today he was doodling a rough draft on his shooters. They had been jamming every once and a while, which wasn't good.

Like last night with Deadpool. After he left the fancy house he had almost fell because his web shooters wouldn't work.

_'No No!' Peter said and smacked the heel of his hand to his shooters. Peter was loosing altitude quickly and could see cars coming closer into his vision. He flicked his power device frantically and gave a sigh when they furled out some web. He didn't quite realize how close the ground was until he crashed into someone._

_'I'm so sorry!' He apologized but stop at that familiar voice._

_"You can fall on me anytime, Spidey."_

"Mr. Parker!" He jolted out of his thoughts and looked up to his teacher.

"Pay attention!" The teacher scolded and a couple students giggled. He nodded and looked back down to his notebook.

A drawing of Deadpool was there.

* * *

><p>Later on Peter sat at his empty lunch table. He's been having a lot on his mind what with Deadpool and his job. Peter was on the verge of getting fired-he'd become a bit bossy lately and J. Jameson was constantly on his tail.<p>

He was choking down on what looked like meatloaf when someone sat down and cleared their throat. He looked up and jumped out of his seat.

"Harry!" He shouted and wrapped his arms around the taller teen.

"Petey..!" He said happily and hugged back. Seconds later they let go and Peter flinched as Harry noogied his hair. "You've grown, Parker!" Harry exclaimed and Peter laughed.

"Yeah, I missed you too, dork." Peter said mockingly and smiled.

"So I was thinking we leave this dump and go get some actual food." Harry grimaced at the plate of slop.

"Yeah." Peter grinned.

* * *

><p>Peter and Harry sat on a bench in a nice park. It was filled with older people and a couple collage kids. Harry had bought hot dogs and a soda for them both. Peter tried to buy it but Harry pulled out his wallet and said "Hey what's a couple bucks to a million."<p>

"Still passing all your classes?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Peter chirped. "So..what've you been doing?" He looked up from his food over to the other.

"Well...My Dad had been working out business for a while with some partners over seas. During that I was in different schools. I learned three new languages..Oh! and I got you something." Harry said and started digging into his beige satchel. Peter finished off his hot dog before speaking.

"You didn't have to do that." Peter tried to object.

"Nonsense! It reminded me of you so I bought it." Harry looked up with a smile before returning to his bag. "Ah! Here it is.." He carefully pulled it out and handed it to Peter.

It was wrapped in red and blue paper. _'How ironic?' _Peter thought. He made quick work of tearing off the paper and was shocked at the discovery.

"A new camera?!" Peter spoke excitedly and hugged Harry again. "I love it! Thank you, Harry!" He spoke into the expensive jacket. Harry had even gotten a padded case.

"I'm happy. I was worried you weren't a picture taker. But then I saw those shots you took of Spider-man." Harry sounded like he didn't care for Spider-man much.

"Yeah..." Peter sighed and checked his watch. "Crap!" He yelled and caught attention of strangers. "I have to get back to school, Harry. I've missed enough days as is." Peter jumped up and gathered his backpack and

"What? Peter? Missing school? Why?" Harry asked.

"Isn't important!" Peter lied and he knew he'd regret it later on.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at school smoke flew from the left end of the building. The school was on fire!<p>

"Oh my god." Peter said and hopped out of Harry's fancy car. He ran off toward the building but was jolted back by Harry grabbing his backpack.

"You can't go in there Peter!"

"Just you watch me." Peter said as he pulled away from his friend. He sprinted toward the build and forced himself inside. He raced to the closest janitor's closet and changed out in seconds.

* * *

><p>He rushed toward the flames and danced around them with ease. He heard coughing and yelling from a classroom with a door jammed. He knocked the heavy beam out of the way and ripped the door off of the hinges. Inside was a couple classmates.<p>

"Look it's Spider-man!" One of the students yelled but Peter was busy looking at the possible exits. He punched through one of the windows and-ow he would regret that later- then cleaned out around the window. There was a fire exit below so all he had to do was help the students down. He helped a couple teenage girls down and then almost freaked when he saw there were three jocks inside also. One of them Flash Thompson.

It would be harder to help them down but Peter managed it. Sparks from the flames spit at him a couple times and once the last classmate was out the window he raced out of the room through the door and sprinted in the hallway. He used his increased hearing to find any other class mates. Everyone was out. Except him. He went to run and tripped over a new wooden beam. His ankle zinged with pain and he stumbled.

Peter looked for an exit but found himself trapped by fire on all sides. He tried to go back to the way he came but jumped back as the scorching ceiling fell.

There was no escape.

* * *

><p>"My friend is in there!" Harry yelled at the fire department with Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy by his side. Mary cried into Gwen's shoulder. "Peter you idiot!" Harry cried out.<p>

(^.^)

"Spiderman saved my life." Flash said with a deep exhale and slumped down on the sidewalk with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Only three students were in the ambulances with minor injuries. Flash took a deep breath. "Spider-man saved my life." He said still in awe.

=^.^=

Just then a masked stranger landed into the tore up parking lot and headed toward the school. "Dammit, Spidey."

* * *

><p>Peter was freaking out, he was trying to look for an escape. Everywhere he turned there were flames, he tried putting them out with his web shooters but didn't make much progress.<p>

"I swear you can't do anything without me saving your ass." Peter turned toward the voice and found Deadpool kicking away some of the burning wood, making an exit way. Peter struggled through with his hurt ankle as Deadpool helped him.

Once they made it through the doorway everyone cheered. Peter limped holding onto Deadpool. "Thank you, Deadpool." He said quietly enough only for the vigilante to hear.

"Don't mention it." Deadpool said. Spiderman smiled lightly behind his mask. Deadpool wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

><p>"Peter! His name is Peter Parker. He was inside." Harry told the police. "He's about this big-" He stuck a hand to his shoulder height. "-has brown hair and blue eyes." Harry described as he watched the masked heroes leave the school. One of them looked hurt.<p>

Spider-man limped up to the police officer and Harry. "Your friend is fine. I helped him out with the others." Spider-man said before he struggled away.

"Thank you, Spider-man!" The group of teenagers praised and cheered

* * *

><p>Peter coughed behind his mask then leaned against the wall. "My foot should be better tomorrow. Just need a good nights rest."<p>

"You're not very smart are you?" Deadpool asked angered.

"I have a high I.Q. But common sense isn't very high." Peter answered jokingly.

"You're an idiot." Deadpool scoffed then marched away.

Peter stumbled, confused, against the wall and watched Deadpool walk away.

_'What just happened?'_ He asked himself.


	5. Family Doesn't End With Blood

**A/N: Okay listen up y'all. In the Spider-man comics I read Gwen was a homosexual (lesbian) but didn't admit till right before she died. I know i know if you like the movie you'll get confused a bit. I told at the beginning that a lot of this is based on comics i've read. I like the comics better because of many reasons and if you read them then you will understand! I don't mean to shun anyone but I like the comics better. srry Although I've made up Deadpool and Spiderman's missions so far. Impromptu is fun, kids!**

* * *

><p>The firemen found his falling-apart backpack that was in a pile of lost and found. Spider-man slipped it over his shoulders and made way for home.<p>

Thank God he had fixed his shooters the night before. He made his way to Queens by swinging from building to building. His ankle was killing him and he tried his best to not move it to much. It was probably fractured so it would be swollen for a while. He slowed as he reached his Aunt May's house and kicked himself off with his healthy foot.

He changed carefully and hobbled down the stairs, drawing in breaths of pain. When he reached the end of the stairs he plopped on the couch. He let out an exhausted exhale. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Spider-man." Deadpool said to himself, as he munched on a crunchy taco. "With his stupid heroic complex. And his stupid selfless attitude. And his stupid sarcastic comebacks."<p>

**'You forgot his stupid tight spandex suit.'**

"And his stupid tight spandex suit." Deadpool commented and let out a sigh. Spider-man was everything Deadpool wanted to be. Everything he wasn't. Quick thinking, witty with jokes, obviously very smart, more than likely attractive.

Deadpool sighed. He's in to deep already.

It's a good thing that he got there in time. He had been conversing with one of the fantastic four.

Johnny Storm.

_Deadpool leans back as another fireball is thrown toward him. He dodges a fiery fist and jumps off a building landing right in front of a school building. He tries to lead the fight away but the Human Torch. Fighting with a man on fire and trying to avoid hitting a school is a hard job._

_"You need to learn your place, Deadpool."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He says and strategically pulls out his katana blocking the next hit of fire. He ducks and that line of fire catches the grass of the school. It spreads quickly and Deadpool is already freaking out. _

_"Asshole! You hit the school!"_

_"Shit!" _

_From there on it's a temporary truce and Deadpool is about to rush in when he sees that pretty teenage boy he saved, which seems just months ago, when truthfully that was just a week ago. He almost rushes in after the kid when seconds later he sees Spider-man leading teenagers down the fire escape. When he doesn't see the hero come out he heads inside._

* * *

><p>"Peter!" He jerked awake and hissed when he hit his foot against the coffee table. It was his Aunt May. She rushed over and gave him a huge hug.<p>

"You're okay, thank god!" Harry said marching inside with Gwen and Mary after him.

"Peter! We looked all over for you!" Mary said with a sob and gather Peter into a hug also.

"Fine. Just my ankle hurts." Peter told them and pushed himself up. A hand collided with his face as Gwen glared at him. He blinked owlishly and falls back onto his bottom, at her actions.

"Where the hell did you go!" She yelled and the group took seats around him to hear about his disappearance.

"Well..I had ran inside and found some of my classmates. Then Spider-man saved us!" Peter said trying to act enthusiastic but he was just exhausted.

"Oh, honey, you look tired. You should go get some rest." Aunt May brushes his hair from his face.

"But my friends are here! I haven't seen Harry in years!" Peter protest and his Aunt gives in. She heads to her room for night time.

"Your friends can stay the night just promise to be good up there!" She calls over her shoulder. Peter smiles. "Night Peter!"

"Night Aunt May." He struggles to stand and lets out a huge breath. Every step he takes he draws in a sharp breath. His friends notice and stop him.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Harry ask and steadies him with his hands.

"I'll be alright in the morning. Cmon let's go upstairs." He brushes off the help and hobbles up the stairs with the help of the walls.

"So Spider-man saved you?" Mary ask.

"Yeah. He saved a lot of us. It was cool." Peter says and gives himself a smirk. He maybe giving himself credit but he deserved it, after what happened today. Peter got a feeling that none of his friends were very fond of Spider-man. Maybe they'd like him after this whole incident. "Why don't you guys like him?" He asked and pulled open his bedroom door.

"I just have this off feeling with him." Mary says, piling in after Gwen. "You're room is so tiny." Mary smiles and plops down on the bed. Gwen sitting next to her. Peter sits down on the other side and stretches out his leg.

Harry walks around the room staring at the posters and wall hangings. "I've missed this room. Every place I've been to recently has been big and post with fancy written over it. It's nice to have something cozy around." He turns and smiles.

Peter looks down at his leg. He thinks of how Deadpool would like his room, it may be quite crowded for a mercenary. He smiles at the mental image of Deadpool swinging his katanas and knocking things over. Why would he save Spider-man? Mercenaries don't usually save people. Deadpool confuses him deeply.

When he looks up Harry is typing into his phone, probably texting his father. Gwen and Mary are chatting about a concert that Gwen went to recently. Some punk band._ 'Mary like punk music?'_

That's when Harry groans loudly and glares at his phone. "Stupid."

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's nothing." Harry answers with a smile and shoves his phone back into his pocket.


	6. Night Frights

**A/N: This is sorta a filler chapter. Sorry about that but I'm planning on Deadpool and Spidey time next chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>His feet padded against the wet sidewalk as he rushed around the crowd of people. His breath was caught in his mask, he was struggling from ground crushing footsteps. He didn't dare look back. He wouldn't like what he saw behind him. His legs kicked with all his might. He heard the gravel crack under the huge feet behind him. Air was heaving into his lungs with the cloth covering his mouth. He felt like fish out of water and finally glanced back. It was a monster three times his size and was a puke orange color. It was hideous but something about it was familiar. He ran into someone and apologized. When he thought he was in the clear arms gripped around him from the front, the stranger that he ran into. It was Deadpool. <em>

_"Peter!" The monster bellowed and Peter flinched._

"Peter!" He jolted awake and gripped tight to the closest body. "Peter?" He was holding on tight to the air inside his lungs before letting it out in rush. "It's alright, Peter." That's when he realized a hand was rubbing his back. He slowly moved back and looked up. It was Mary.

"Mary..." He drew in a breath and controlled his glassy eyes. "I woke you up, didn't I? Dammit." He cursed himself and rubbed his messy hair from his forehead. "I'm sorry." He moaned in self-loathing. "I'm sorry I just.." He covered his eyes with his hand, they were on the brim with tears and he didn't want Mary to see him sob like child.

"Petey?" Harry rolled over from his spot on the floor. Peter winced thinking about how that must hurt his back. "Are you okay?" His usual combed and straight hair was now cow licked and fussed about. Peter would have laughed if he had the breath to do so. Instead he just answers.

"Yeah just..bad dream. Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor?" Peter ask and Harry just shakes his head with a fond smile.

"I'm good. I'm sorry about your dreams." Harry sound sincere then turned back over to sleep.

"Peter..?" Mary ask and Peter snaps toward her.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel better?" She asked and Peter knows that she means good but he just feels worse after the sentence. His ankle lightly throbs and he can't get the images of that.._thing_ out of his head. He sluggishly drags his feet from the bed.

"Yeah just..give me a couple minutes." He gets up and shuts himself in the bathroom. He locks the door behind himself and stares into the mirror.

Is this person even him? He looks like a stranger. Before becoming Spider-man it's like his life was a distant memory.

_'Enough late night thoughts. Pull yourself together, Peter!' _He unlocked the bathroom door and dragged his dead weight back to his bed.

He snuggled in beside Mary who had huddled around Gwen. He smiled at the image and flipped over, facing Harry who was knocked out on the pallet of blankets.

Harry looked at peace on Peter's floor and he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>Peter woke to the sound of hushed whispers around him.<p>

"Yeah he woke up in the middle of the night. Nightmares." That was Mary. The creaking of his bed and then someone was standing.

"Really? I was out cold last night." Gwen spoke, yawning in the the middle of the sentence. The door was squeaked open. _'That must be Harry.'_

"I wonder what he was dreaming about? He was kicking and breathing like a fish out of water." Harry said. It was quiet and Peter had decided that now was a good time to 'wake up'. He groaned then fluttered his eyes against the rays of sunshine through his blinds. He rolled over and tucked the blankets under his chin.

"Hey." He croaked out and his eyes blearily stared at his three friends. "What's goin' on?" He got out and yawned.

"Aunt May made pancakes." Mary said with a smile and Peter returned it before sluggishly sitting up.

"I love Saturdays." He said then stretched his arms and letting out another yawn. "You said something about pancakes?" He asked and they smiled.

A cell phone ring tone went off and Harry's smile slipped away. "I gotta get this." He says and walks out of the room.

Peter sighs as he watches him go.


	7. Sometimes it's Worth it

**A/N: Sorry for the very short chapter. I wrote this a while back and planned on making it bigger, adding some Deadpool but I feel it would be weeks before I update again. But! Some Mary and Gwen are in here ** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✧ cute filler chapter FTW!**

* * *

><p>Peter sat around the small circular table in the cramped kitchen. Harry stood in the doorway, Mary and Gwen sat a bit to close to each other. Peter thought they would be cute together but decided against saying anything. Aunt May sat across from him as he wolfed down some pancakes.<p>

"How's your ankle, sweety?" She ask and Peter finally comes up for air.

"Better." He smiles and reaches for the syrup. After drowning another pancake he talks. "What do you guys want to do today?" He asks his friends and sticks a slice of pancake into his mouth. It's quiet for a while then Harry answers.

"My dad's been bugging me since yesterday to come back but I'll see if I can hang out tonight?" Harry has a sorry smile on his face and Peter just grins at him.

"Yeah, that' fine." Harry gathers his jacket and shoes, sitting down to tie them, then he's out of the door with a "See you later, Petey!"

"What are you guys planning today?" He asks the two girls.

"Gwen and I were gonna head to the mall and shop for a bit. You're free to come with if you want?" Mary says with a face pleading him to say no.

"I'd rather not carry around your bags all day." He jokes and stands to wash his plate. His ankle is almost fully healed, only hurting if he steps a wrong way. He thinks that maybe tonight he could be on patrol again.

"Alright, Peter. We'll see you later then." Mary says and Gwen gives him a wink, secretly saying thank you. He beams back and watches them leave. It's quiet now, the only sounds are Aunt May loading the dryer with clothes. He sets his plate by the sink and heads upstairs.

He needs to wash his suit while he has the time. Instead of waiting for Aunt May to finish, he takes his dirty clothes and shoves them into a bag. He grabs his backpack and hauls it onto his shoulders.

He walks to a laundromat and discreetly shoves his colored clothes inside a washer. He takes a seat when the machine whirls to life.

He lets out a huff and watches a women and a younger child walk into the shop. He smiles at them and scoots over so they have room at the machine next to him. The little boy wears a Spider-man hoodie with a matching backpack. Peter smirks and turns his look back to his clothes.

Just then his mask whirls around in the water, making the red and black apparent. He swallows nervously and hopes no one notices. He looks back over to the boy who has definitely noticed and is gaping at the machine. The small child turns back to Peter who bites his lip before lifting a finger to his lips and shushing. The small boy blinks before making a motion of zipping his lips. Peter smiles gratefully at him.

He pulls out his mobile, a message from his aunt asking where he was and types that he decided to go for a walk. She pings back an okay and he slides his phone back into his jean pockets. He pulls out his wet clothing and shoves them into a drier.

The small boy is now sitting beside him.

"Are you really spider-man?" The boy whispers to him.

"Yeah..I guess so.." He answers uncertainly.

"I promise not to tell anyone!" The little boy smiles, with a tooth missing and Peter can't help but grin back.

"Alright..I'll trust you with my secret." He says back and the mother is rushing over.

"Caleb! What did I tell you about talking to strangers? I'm sorry." She apologizes but Peter doesn't mind. He shrugs.

"It's okay, really. He wasn't bugging me. We were just talking about Spider-man."

"Spider-man is the greatest!" The boy lisps out to Peter. A long buzz goes through the air and Peter stands to his feet.

"That's my clothes. It was great talking to you guys." Peter smiles politely and bundles his clothes into his back before rushing out of the store.

He needed to be back out fighting.


End file.
